


Tea and Tranquility

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: When Kyungsoo goes home sick, Lu Han knows it has to be bad.





	Tea and Tranquility

Lu Han had been on his lunch break, halfway through his sandwich, when he saw the message from his boyfriend. Kyungsoo was going home early from the studio because he wasn’t feeling well. As he was never one to complain or fuss, let alone take a day off due to illness, Lu Han knew that it had to be pretty intense.

Guilt boiled up his throat like heartburn and he sent as many heart related emojis to his boyfriend as he could, before promising he would be home soon. Throwing the rest of his food back into his lunchbox, he was back onto the elevator in moments. Lu Han tapped his foot, almost able to count the seconds as it crawled up to his floor.

Yifan was clearly surprised to see him, still looking over the blueprints for their latest project. “That was fast.”

“Soo’s sick. He’s...never sick.” Lu Han hated how his voice warbled, how his eyes stung with the admission. “Can I go home early?”

If Lu Han was marshmallow, Yifan was a jar of the fluff, even softer. “Of course, Han. We can pick this back up in a couple days even, if you need that long. Just keep me updated.”

Relieved, Lu Han gave him an appreciative smile. “You’re the best boss. Your Christmas present this year is going to be wicked awesome. I promise.”

Yifan shooed him off in response, but Lu Han could see the smile on his face and the slight color to his cheeks. But he didn’t have time to enjoy how cute his boss was being; he had an ill boyfriend to attend to.

Lu Han hadn’t realized how fast he was moving until he sat behind the wheel of his car, not even remembering the elevator ride down or his dash through the lobby and into the parking garage. Not wanting to be a distracted driver, he quickly checked for the nearest grocery store on his phone before he started off.

Only when he was at the register, placing can after can of soup on the belt did he realize he might have gone a bit overboard. Kyungsoo had only sent him one response since admitting he’d gone home early, a solitary heart to acknowledge he’d seen his messages. Lu Han hadn’t wanted to quiz him on soup preferences or how hungry he was in such a state, but that didn’t mean he needed to grab half of the soup aisle to overcompensate.

On the way to their apartment, he chose a calming playlist on his phone (the one he usually used before he met with prospective clients). Seeing as it was far earlier than he normally left the office, after most lunch hours finished too, there was blissfully little traffic and he was home in record time. Looping the plastic bags over his elbows, he took the stairs up to their apartment, nearly fumbling with the keys.

Once inside, he saw his boyfriend in the kitchen already in his pajamas. He’d left for work this morning before Kyungsoo had woken up, or else he might have seen the signs sooner. Taking him in, it was clear that the other man wasn’t his usual self.

Kyungsoo typically had a healthy complexion, a touch more color than Lu Han on a good day, but today he looked unnaturally pale, save for the redness in his cheeks and the tip of his nose. His movements were not methodical, but sluggish as he shuffled and leaned against the counter. And he hadn’t even noticed Lu Han yet.

Not wanting to startle him, Lu Han gently cleared his throat. “Hey, Soo.”

Despite his efforts, Kyungsoo did jump the smallest bit, turning around and nearly dropping his mug. His voice sounded slightly thick, scratchy like an uncomfortable sweater. “Han. I...you left work early?”

Bags on the counter, Lu Han immediately took the mug and sat it aside safely before tugging Kyungsoo into his arms. “Kyungsoo, we’ve been dating for three years and you’ve never left work early in your life. I don’t think you’ve ever even gotten a cold.”

It was a testament to how tired his boyfriend was, in how he leaned against Lu Han instead of squirming away in a huff. “I thought I just was tired, but smelling Chanyeol’s breakfast burrito had me throwing up...he insisted I go home. Don’t worry, he took me. I didn’t drive.”

“Fan let me off early too.” Lu Han made a mental note to thank Chanyeol later. “So what all has you feeling off? Do you need to go to the doctor?”

Kyungsoo gently nuzzled the slightest bit into his chest. The gesture was sweet, but it also was uncharacteristically affectionate for the smaller man; he really must be feeling unwell. “My stomach is a wave pool and everything hurts. My joints are rusted and my throat burns...I’d rather just rest today. If tomorrow doesn’t show improvement...then I’ll let you take me to the doctor.”

That seemed a fair enough conclusion to make. Lu Han stooped down slightly to kiss his forehead, feeling the sweat of his fever along his hairline. “All right. You get right back to bed, though. I’ll make you some tea, then maybe later we could try some soup?”

“Okay.” The lack of fuss, of argument, wasn’t welcome when it meant Kyungsoo was overtly pliant because of illness. “We’ll probably have company. The dames must know I’m sick. I’m surprised they aren’t circling my legs with worry.”

Kyungsoo always had the sweetest little nicknames for his puppies; the ladies, the girls, the darlings, or on rare occasions, his princesses. Lu Han liked dogs, but he hadn’t expected them to become so endeared to him too. He’d spoil them with treats, for watching over Kyungsoo while Lu Han was on his way home.

“They’re good girls. Their father raised them right.” Lu Han pressed another kiss to his temple, rubbing his back. “You think you can make it back there, baby?”

“You worry too much, Hannie.” Kyungsoo gave him a tired smile. “I’ll call for you if something comes up in the three feet of hallway on the way to our bedroom.”

Lu Han grinned, gently shooing him off. “You do that. Go on. I’ll be right in.”

Kyungsoo’s slow journey down the hall was punctuated by the gentle shuffle of his slippers against the floor. At some point the dogs must have heard him, their little collars and tags jingling alongside their tiny puppy claw-clicks.

Satisfied that the other man made it back to his bed well enough, Lu Han started to fill their kettle, putting it on to boil as he rummaged through their tea supplies. While Kyungsoo wasn’t fussy, not caring if his tea was loose-leaf or bagged, Lu Han’s grandfather was a stickler for the “good stuff” and had given them a stock of his favorite medicinal blends when they last went for a visit. Carefully reading the characters, Lu Han chose one for healing and easing nausea, sniffing it briefly before spooning it into the infuser, placing it and some honey carefully into Kyungsoo’s favorite mug (it was the soft pink penguin one that Baekhyun had bought him for his birthday a few years back that he’d never gone about replacing with a more sensible, adult mug).

In the meantime, Lu Han went about filling their cabinets with his veritable soup can surplus. He did leave one out, for fixing later, and dug around for a tray. It was small, but would handle some tea and medicine, as well as soup later if Kyungsoo did feel well enough to try eating.

A little time to spare as the water warmed, Lu Han had an idea for something else, to brighten up the tray soon to be laden with serious medical supplies. He popped into their hallway, past the shoe rack towards their tiny entryway notepad. He removed a piece of paper and carefully tore into into a square. Returning to the kitchen, he gently began to crease and fold it. While it had been years since he properly tried origami, his muscles seemed to remember enough.

Satisfied at his makeshift flower, the kettle sang for attention. It was almost soothing just to pour the tea; how the water began to darken with color from the leaves and the soft sound of the water filling the mug.

Balancing the tea, medicine, and paper flower onto the tray, he made his way down the hall. Meokmul peered out the bedroom, scampering over and escorting him, her little tail wagging.

Kyungsoo had turned on their television, a small unit on their dresser, and was still flitting through channels. Huchu had taken up residence at Kyungsoo’s feet, briefly raising her head when Lu Han entered, but quickly settling once she realized he was here to help.

Attention shifting away from the screen, Kyungsoo took in Lu Han and gave a very frail, but sincere, heart-shaped smile. “You even got me flowers.”

“And grandpa’s tea. He’ll be thrilled we used some. It’s supposed to help a sour stomach.” Lu Han was careful as he situated the tray onto his boyfriend’s lap. “You just enjoy that and I’ll change so we can cuddle.”

Lu Han started throwing off his clothes, not really caring where the landed, only to remember that Kyungsoo was far too ill to clean up after him today. So he stopped his haphazard tossing, arranging everything neatly into their laundry. Once redressed, and far more comfortable, he stepped back out of their closet to see Kyungsoo watching him, expression soft.

His cheeks went pink. “What?”

“I...I was dreading being ill, what it meant for the album deadlines and how I was going to be miserable...and don’t get me wrong, all of those things are still present, but...you’re here with tea and flowers...” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed and he brought up the mug to take a slow sip. “I’m so grateful for you, Han.”

How could he not crawl right into bed with such a sweet admission? Lu Han was careful not to jostle the puppies or his boyfriend while he was holding a hot beverage. “I love you, Soo. I’m always going to be here to take care of you.”

Kyungsoo turned to kiss his cheek, obviously avoiding his mouth as not to get him ill too (although with them kissing just the day before, Lu Han wouldn’t be surprised if he got sick anyways). “I love you too, Hannie. I’m not wishing you ill or anything, but if it happens...I’ll return the favor.”

Once situating their pillows, Lu Han arranged them so that he was leaned back against them while Kyungsoo was against his chest. This way he could rub the smaller man’s side as he focused on his tea. Lu Han browsed through television shows until he found a relaxing ocean documentary.

Before even the first commercial break, Kyungsoo’s hands had stilled, his breathing more shallow with sleep. Careful not to wake him, Lu Han took the mug from his hands, the tray from his lap, and placed them on their bedside table. With a kiss to his boyfriend’s hair, he settled in to watch the ocean roll, content that he was able to give the man in his arms some well-needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my LuSoo muse was really off for Saptember. While the two had some fun chemistry on EXO Showtime and the like, I think overall that I don't feel a great deal of romantic tension between them. This makes it a challenge for me to try and fic them. Don't fret LuSoo shippers! Just because I don't see it doesn't mean it isn't there. 
> 
> Still, I thought this one came out cute. We're a third of the way done with Saptember already! Isn't that wild to think about?
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
